Veni Vidi Vici
by Euphoric Vibes
Summary: Oryeth is a demon with one purpose. But nothing is as simple as she had hoped and then one honorable Original vampire quickly becomes the object of her affection. What could possibly go wrong? Elijah/OC
1. The Awakening

**I do not own the Originals.**

1. The Awakening

Julia watched in horror as the vampires of New Orleans appeared from every direction and instantly began to, literally, tear apart her Coven. Vampires buried their fangs into her family's necks and crimson rivers soaked their throats and clothes.

Her breath was short and she felt tears wetting her face as she willed her legs to move back. Then, she fell into a sprint. She pumped her legs as hard as she could and forcing them to carry her heavy weight away from the terror behind her. Julia felt like a coward. She _was_ a coward.

Julia returned to her home, not bothering to lock the door. What was the point? She rushed to her room and dropped to her knees, a harsh pain shooting up her leg but she ignored it, reaching her arm under her bed and pulling out a rusted chest.

Her hands trembled as she popped open the little lock and tipped out the contents. She straightened out the fragile piece of parchment on the floor and took the small knife, slashing quickly into her palm. The blood gushed out, filling her palm and dripping all over the floor. But she didn't care.

She dropped the knife, dipping two fingers into her wound to coat it in blood. Then she began to draw a circle onto the floor with her new red paint. She painted ancient symbols onto the canvas that was her floor, using paint that was her blood.

When Julia finally finished, she took the box of matches that had fallen out of the box and lit one of the matches. She tucked her feet under herself and closed her eyes, holding the flaming match over her masterpiece.

She began to chant, "Exite, et vocavi te. Obsecro autem vos." Then she let the match fall into the blood on the floor. The flames followed the shape of the ancient symbols before burning up higher and flaring out of control. Julia opened her mouth to scream but instead, was consumed by the blaze. The fire spun like a hurricane, erupting from the ground and spiraling to the ceiling and descending along the walls.

A few of Marcel's recruits that night had followed Julia, in hope of finding a hidden group of witches but instead, they were greeted by a house in flames. They hissed at the sea of flames, backing away as the fire continued to eat away at the house.

At the core of the blaze, something new yet very old was being fabricated. Julia's body was being regenerated into this new entity that she had summoned. The skeleton was rebuilt stronger, the skin that had deteriorated was being renewed and her features which had been disintegrated were being remodeled and enhanced.

The heart of the body started to pump again, the blood rushing around under the new skin. The girl awoke slowly, her brand new eyes fluttering open to meet the flames. She sat up gracefully, her gentle movements contrasted with the fiery whips that slapped at her skin. However, they didn't harm her. Instead she felt protected and safe within its violent embrace. Very carefully, she twisted her lips up at the edges. She smiled.

**A/N - Thank you for reading - this is just the introduction. The next chapters will definitely be a lot longer, so stay tuned! Review/Follow/Favourite :)**


	2. The Handsome Original Brother

**I do not own the Originals**

2. The Handsome Original Brother

Elijah Mikaelson stood on the sidewalk of one of the many roads of Crescent City in New Orleans. His eyes glazed over every building he could see and he watched the people travelling from place to place, completely unaware of the fact that they were residing in a city that was once made up of people that his family controlled. He breathed in slowly. The atmosphere was heavy with the smell of humans, flowers and pollution. One thing he definitely missed was the fresh air. No cars. No fuels. Just simple horses and carriages.

He strolled leisurely through the French Quarter of New Orleans. From afar, Elijah was a picture of ease. Too bad his mind was the complete opposite. He was almost certain that Niklaus had got himself into some trouble again but he more than curious as to why a coven of witches were brave enough to lure an Original back to New Orleans.

The Original was pulled from his thoughts when a petite young woman rushed around a corner and collided with him. He was dazed for a moment before recovering.

"Oh Gosh I'm really sorry, sir," the girl said, her flushed cheeks reddening even more.

Elijah smiled, amused, "That's quite alright. Are you okay, Miss…?"

"They call me Oryeth," she says, stepping back and straightening out her summer dress.

Elijah took a few seconds to analyse the girl. She was clearly beautiful; her hair was a light brown colour – it cascaded down her back in gentle curls. She had large eyes, a deep indigo colour, which could've been mistaken for a purple colour if he hadn't been so close to her. He couldn't help but notice that they seemed to darken as she stared back at him. It made him a little uneasy, a sensation that he wasn't too happy to admit to feeling. His eyes skimmed over her pale neck and noted that she was human. He saw the vein pumped with blood protruding from under her pale skin. He actually wondered if she was ill, her skin was extremely pale, almost translucent, and she had dark circles around her eyes.

But Elijah did not care enough to question this any further than that.

"They?" he repeated, a little confused.

"My friends," Oryeth replied quickly.

Again, Elijah was intrigued by Oryeth. The way she formed her words was so unfamiliar yet he understood her perfectly and he fact that she referred to her friends as 'they' as if they were merely just part of a community of acquaintances.

"Anyway," Oryeth continued, biting the inside of her cheek slightly. "Are you new around here?"

Elijah saw her fingers twisting the hem of her dress nervously; she was smitten by him. "Not exactly, but it's changed a lot since I was last here."

"Oh really? I've lived here all my life… I can show you around if you'd like?" Oryeth offered hopefully.

This made Elijah smile again. On another day, he would have enjoyed taking a walk around New Orleans with a lovely lady but he needed to find out what issues his brother had been stirring up and so he brushed off his interest in her. "That's very kind of you, Oryeth, but I'm actually on an errand," he told her. He thought that she would deflate slightly, but she kept her posture, her eyes held his. "This is a complete shot in the dark but, you wouldn't happen to know Jane-Anne Deveraux?"

Oryeth's expression darkened in an instant, "Oh, of course you're looking for Jane-Anne," she said bitterly.

"Can I make the assumption that there is unfriendliness between the two of you?"

She ignored his question, "You must be Elijah,"

"You know who I am?"

"The handsome Original vampire who always wears a suit – you and your family are all the witch community can talk about nowadays, especially since your brother is back in town,"

"Speaking of my brother, I hope he hasn't been an inconvenience to the witches," Elijah told her, hoping that Niklaus hadn't made a fool of himself already. "He believes that Jane-Anne is conspiring against him,"

"I can't answer that, sorry. The witches didn't exactly welcome me with open arms, even though I'm technically on their side."

"Side?"

"Witches versus vampires," Oryeth told him. "I find all this hostility quite trivial, to be honest, but I'm stuck now,"

"And what exactly is your role in all of this?" Elijah queried, he was very interested to find out exactly what had been happening to his city in his absence.

"It's a long story for another time," Oryeth sighed before turning and gesturing down the road, "The last I heard, Jane-Anne works at that bar named Rousseau's."

Elijah nodded gratefully. He was certainly curious of Oryeth's case however, for now; he had to take care of his family. "Thank you Oryeth. Perhaps we will meet again soon."

"Is that a promise?"

"Hm, perhaps,"

Oryeth and Elijah exchanged their farewells and he headed straight for the bar. Oryeth only watched him for a moment more before making her way down the cobble-grounded road. She barely reached the end of the street when she felt two pairs of hands grab her by the shoulders and pull her into a side alley. They held her against the filthy wall.

It was Thierry Vanchure and two others of Marcel's inner circle. Oryeth's jaw tightened, "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." She hissed through her teeth, feeling the rage surge through her and her eyes, including the whites, turned blacker than coal.

Thierry gestured for the two vampires to release her and she lifted both of her newly freed arms, her hands clenching into fists. The two vampires clutched their hearts, almost in sync, and groaned in pain.

"Hey, stop that! We have a deal!" Thierry shouted, but he didn't make any advances towards her.

She exhaled slowly, releasing them from her grasp and they straightened up again. "Are the only words in your vocabulary 'Marcel' and 'deal'?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you constantly harassing me? _I know we have a deal._"

"Well if you didn't keep trying to kill us then I wouldn't have to, would I?"

"You know I can't help that," she reminded him.

Thierry changed the subject, "We saw you talking to the Original brother. What business do you have with him?" he demanded.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Oryeth smirked at him, but he made a noise of disgust. She shrugged, "I like him, he's… endearing,"

Thierry narrowed his eyes at her, "I thought you had an 'uncontrollable urge to slaughter vampires'?"

"Only the vampires who were loyal to Marcel during the Harvest," Oryeth then returned back to subject. "So why exactly did you snatch me off the street like that? And quite violently, might I add,"

"We just needed to ensure that you weren't planning on betraying Marcel by siding with an Original,"

"Oh I wouldn't _dream_ of betraying the all-powerful Marcel," she said sarcastically. "I don't want to leave Earth and if being loyal to Marcel ensures that, then I'll keep my end of the bargain if he keeps his. Satisfied? Now, I actually have things that I want to do today so, goodbye,"

Thierry nodded to his two companions and they left. However, he lingered for a few moments before adding, "Is Julia still alive in there?"

Oryeth was startled and a little confused at his query but she shook her head, "The girl in this body was burnt from the inside out. She's long gone. Why?"

"It's nothing… Julia was a friend of Kate's and Kate's been quite upset over this whole issue," he said to her. Kate was his one true love. He wasn't supposed to be in love with a witch but being in Marcel's inner circle had its advantages.

"Oh, well, tell her I'm sorry,"

"You don't mean that,"

Oryeth scoffed, "Is it so hard to believe that I'm being sincere?" Thierry gave her a look of amusement. This made Oryeth roll her eyes, "When a witch performs a spell, her feelings play a huge part in it. It was no different when Julia summoned me; Kate was her best friend and Julia loved her and because of this, I do too. She cared deeply for the witch community, and because of this, _I do too_. Even though they tried to kill me in horrible ways, I still can't help but care for them. And the strongest feeling that Julia felt was hate. She hated the vampires of New Orleans, and now I do too. It's difficult standing within close proximities of any of Marcel's followers without my entire being itching to tear your limbs off."

Thierry nodded, this was the first time Oryeth had told him how she felt directly to him. He couldn't imagine what it felt to care for the people who despised you and despise the people that you needed the most.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Thierry?"

"I just… in a weird, twisted sort of way, I feel sorry for you." He replied.

"Well don't. I don't want your pity." Oryeth gave him no time to reply, she pushed past him and re-joined civilisation. Oryeth had been on Earth for about 8 months now, and she still had a lot of trouble handling _feelings_. It didn't help that the first feelings she felt were anguish and betrayal as the witch community had held her down and tried to exorcise her. She didn't understand why they hated her; it wasn't her fault that Julia had died. But eventually, after months, she had had enough of their torture and left.

That's when she first encountered a couple of vampires and she slayed them with ease. Her purpose became clearer to her then, she was to eradicate all the vampires of New Orleans. Her mind was set and her task was simple with the help of her powers. But then, when she entered the Abattoir where Marcel was residing, he was prepared to take her on.

It was quite a gruesome battle, even for Oryeth, with pieces of arms and head strewn across the courtyard. It was the moment when Oryeth held Thierry's head in her hands that Marcel finally called everyone to a halt.

She was panting, soaked in blood with her eyes blackened and enraged but she was in control and she was able to stop to listen to Marcel.

He asked her what she was, and why she was killing his family.

"I'm not from this realm." She had told them, her grip still tightening on Thierry's fragile head. "A witch named Julia summoned me a few months ago. Most of her body was destroyed from the impact of my possession but I managed to fix her and improve her."

"So, what, you're some kind of… demon?" Marcel had asked in disbelief.

"Yes… I supposed that's what you call us,"

"Listen, what's your name?"

"I am standing here, covered in the blood and flesh of your family, literally holding this man's life in my hands and you ask for my _name_?" Oryeth was bewildered.

"Yes, sweetheart, what is your name?" he repeated.

She was hesitant to answer. What trickery was he planning? "Oryeth," she told him. "My name translates to Oryeth in the Earth language."

"Okay then, Oryeth, I think we can maybe wager a deal that could benefit us both?"

"What kind of a deal?" Oryeth was interested to see where this was going.

"First, you gotta let my friend go, please,"

She relaxed herself. It would be fine. If needs be, she could just slaughter them all however for now, she wanted to hear what kind of a deal he was prepared to offer her. Maybe he would leave the witches alone. Despite being a demon, as they called her, she did feel the necessity to protect. And the witches were Julia's family and now, whether they liked it or not, they were Oryeth's family.

Oryeth pushed the vampire away, taking a step back but staying wary of her surroundings.

"Thank you," Marcel said. He came forward; his hands were in a surrendering gesture. "Now, we both know that you could easily take us all out, but I don't want that. And I don't think you want to either…"

Oryeth was quiet. Although it was true that she wanted to massacre the lot of them, she had a _shred_ of humanity inside of her that protested against her every move. It was like a stone in her shoe.

"Just tell us what you want, and we can work something out?"

"I seek revenge on all those loyal to you because of what happened at the Harvest. I need to protect the witches from harm."

"Well how about this… We promise not to hurt any of the witches, but if they try anything to hurt my family, then we will act?" Marcel bargained, happy to know that she wasn't just a mindless homicidal killer.

Oryeth considered it, and then shook her head, "No, I can't take that risk. I'm almost certain that they are going to want to kill you, and then you'll try to kill them. If I end you all here and now, then it'll save their lives and efforts."

"But we can _ensure_ that they won't act against us,"

"How? How can we ensure that?"

"By disallowing the continuation of their magic," Marcel said plainly.

"That's impossible. How would I be able to monitor all their magic?"

"Don't worry; I have a friend who will be able to stop them from using magic. All you have to do is live your life. You can do whatever you want, if you take my deal. You don't owe the witches anything; I heard what they did to you. And you know, deep down, that you resent them for hurting you like that."

Marcel felt accomplished when he saw a flicker of sadness across her pale face.

"I'll think about it." Was all that Oryeth replied with before she turned on her heel and walked away. She could feel the stares of all the vampires burning into her back and so she turned the corner as quickly as she could.

Needless to say, she had agreed to the deal. And now, here she was, strolling around the French Quarter of New Orleans, stuck in the middle of a war.

Still, it was better than being back _there_.

**A/N - So I know this isn't my best chapter :( but we do at least get to find out a little bit about what happened in those 8 months since the summoning :) I'm kind of just making this story up as I go along so you're as surprised as I am when I upload a new chapter, haha :D Anyway, thank you so much! I love all of you! Review/Favourite/Follow!**


	3. Fun Parties

**I do not own the Originals**

3. Fun Parties

Oryeth swiftly climbed the steps of the Abattoir to Marcel's assigned room, opening the door and announcing her presence with a clearing of her throat, "Apparently you wanted to see me, Marcel?"

"Ow!" whimpered the tailor girl, who was startled by Oryeth's appearance and had pricked her finger on a pin.

"Allow me, darling," Marcel smiled, cleaning the blood off her finger with his mouth.

The tailor girl looked to Ory, her eyes narrowing, "Maybe you should learn to knock, not all of us have vampire hearing, you know?"

Oryeth scoffed, a little bewildered that this simple mortal girl would speak up to her like that, "I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted," the girl smirked, but Marcel quickly interrupted before Oryeth could respond.

"Now, now, I've warned you about this. Don't make me compel your mouth shut permanently this time," he said, a cheerful grin still plastered to his face. The tailor girl swallowed hard and continued to adjust his suit. "Sorry about her, I'm still debating whether I want to change her or drain her,"

Oryeth rolled her eyes, "What did you want to see me about?"

"My party."

"What about it?"

"You're invited, Ory,"

"What?" Thierry spoke up. Oryeth had almost forgotten he was in the room with them.

"Thierry." Marcel said cautiously. The loyal vampire shut his mouth and Marcel turned his attention back to Ory, "Don't look so surprised. Of course you're invited to my party,"

Ory looked down at her plain dress and mundane cardigan. Since she arrived on Earth, she hadn't really thought about dressing up nicely, "I don't have anything to wear,"

"Hannah will find you something," Marcel gestured the tailor girl.

She gritted her teeth, "Of course, Marcel,"

"Okay, well I'll see you later then," Ory turned around and left. She heard Thierry muttering something afterwards.

"Are you sure this is wise, Marcel? You're letting her roam freely in a room full of thirsty vamps?"

"It doesn't hurt to have a strong ally, like Oryeth, especially with Klaus and his family back in town, who knows when we will need her alliance?"

So Marcel was only being nice to her because he wanted protection. Oryeth almost turned right back around to deny him but she had a better idea. Let him. Let him kiss her ass and she could feign her loyalties. That way, if Marcel betrayed their promise, it would be a lot easier to take down his entire vampire clan.

Oryeth smirked to herself.

"Excuse me,"

"Sorry sir," Oryeth looked up into the eyes of Niklaus Mikaelson. "O-Oh, you're Elijah's brother,"

The hybrid almost laughed. Usually Elijah was the one who was referred to as the brother of the infamous Original hybrid. "Yes, I am. And who are you?"

"I'm… Ory," she mumbled. "I was wondering if you knew where Elijah had been recently? I would really like to, um… ask him out on a date… with me… again…" she stuttered towards the end of her sentence, feeling a hot blush on her cheeks. Damn this human host.

"Again? Don't tell me my brother denied a date with a beautiful girl?"

His compliment caused her stomach to do a little flip. "He was, um, a bit preoccupied the last time we met,"

"Don't worry, love, I'll be sure to pass on the message when I see him,"

"Thanks," Ory turned and hurried away, her heart racing a bit. Why were these Mikaelson's so charming?

_Several hours later…_

"What about this one?" Oryeth asked Hannah, the tailor girl, who was standing by the mirror.

"It's good, I like it," Hannah feigned a smile, watching as Oryeth twirled around.

"You've said that about the last 5 dresses!" she accused, ruffling up her brown hair a bit. "Are you even paying attention?"

"They all look good!" Hannah sighed, tired of waiting around on Oryeth.

Ory tilted her head at the other dresses that were held up on display. "I think I'll try on the black one again," she announced, taking it off the hook and into the changing room again. "You know, if you were a little nicer to me, I might even tell Marcel how helpful you were today, you know, get you into his good books," she called out from behind the curtain.

Hannah pressed her lips into a tight line, "Oryeth… What are you?"

There was a pause, "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to be rude… but I know you're not a vampire, you have a pulse. But I've heard the other vampires talk about you sometimes, they're scared of you. They wouldn't be scared of witches or werewolves, so, what are you?"

Oryeth pulled back the curtain, admiring the tight black dress that clung to the curves of her human body. "I think you guys call us 'demons'?"

Hannah was taken aback. This was not an answer she had even considered. "D-Demon? Like, angels and demons?"

Ory laughed, slipping her feet into some black stiletto shoes. "I've…" she pondered the term, "_googled_ the Earth definition of demon and it's highly inaccurate." She told her, standing in front of the mirror again. "I mean, it's not as simple as demons are evil and angels are good. There's so much more than that."

"So, you don't even come from this planet?"

"Not even from this realm,"

"Holy shit," Hannah whispers, making Ory laugh again.

"So, what do you think of this?" Ory asked, turning to face the tailor girl.

"I think that it would look even better with _this_ mask," Hannah picked one up from the table top. "It is a masquerade gala after all?"

Oryeth grinned, holding up the elegant mask to her eyes. "Would you like me to help you find a costume too?"

The younger girl shook her head, "That's really nice of you but, Marcel doesn't want me to be there, you know, since I'm still human,"

"Well, if you want, I can make sure that that will change sooner rather than later,"

Hannah nodded gratefully, knowing that her patience with this stranger would pay off.

_At the masquerade gala…_

Oryeth stood atop the balcony beside Marcel. She had never been to an event like this before; everyone seemed to be completely at ease with touching, holding and even kissing each other underneath the masks. It made her uncomfortable that she could barely tell who was who now.

"You know you don't have to stay up here with me? Go down and enjoy yourself." Marcel told her, watching over all the vampires down below.

"I, um, I think I'm alright. I wouldn't really know what to do… down there…" she said, glancing nervously at all the vampires clinging onto each other as they spun around.

Marcel chuckled, "You might not believe it, but I trust you, Ory. I know you won't kill any of my friends,"

"It's not that. I've completely mastered the instinct to kill and burn all your vampires. But," Ory was embarrassed as she admitted this, "I don't know how to act in this kind of… situation,"

Marcel held out his hand, "Come with me, I'll show you,"

"Um, is that a good idea?" Ory asked warily, although she was extremely excited at his offer.

"To be honest, I think it's a great idea. The more they see of you acting like one of them, the more they will trust you and then they'll be friendlier towards you." Marcel promised, guiding Oryeth down to the main floor. He pulled her in close, placing her hand on his shoulder whilst sliding his hand to her waist. She blushed at how close they were and the fact that a few of the vampires had turned their heads. Marcel leaned into her ear, "Don't worry about everyone else,"

"Easy for you to say," she muttered in reply, but she tried to relax herself, following Marcel's gentle movements.

After a few minutes of silence, Marcel suddenly stopped. "Excuse me a moment, Ory," He let go of their embrace, walking past her to the bar.

"What?" Ory watched him go up to a tall blonde woman and her heart squeezed uncomfortably. _What's wrong with you? It's not like you liked him anyway, right?_ She asked herself, glaring at the beautiful girl he was talking to.

Then, Marcel dodged out of the way of this blonde woman towards another. _Maybe he has a thing for golden haired ladies._ Ory thought, twisting her own brown locks between her fingers.

She ducked out of the crowd of couples to the edge of the room, pulling off her mask and placing it down in the plant pot.

"You'll ruin it like that," a voice, whom she recognised as Klaus', said to her.

She shrugged, "Well, I don't care. Marcel paid for it anyway."

"I'm curious, what business do you have with Marcel?" Klaus questioned, unable to figure out what Marcel would be doing with a human if he was planning to pursue Cami.

"It's a long story for another time," Oryeth said, before smiling at her own words.

"What's so funny?"

"I said the exact same thing to Elijah when he asked me something similar,"

"And did you ever tell him this long story of yours?"

Oryeth shook her head, "I haven't seen him since we first spoke… Have you found out where he's been hiding then?"

"I've known of his whereabouts for a while now, the only problem was getting him back," Klaus replied ominously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing how close you were with Marcel, I assume he had told you?"

Ory shook her head, "We're not _that_ close, really. Marcel's just about the only person I can trust at the moment, and even then, I can't really trust him at all." Klaus chuckled at her fluster. "I know, I know, it's pretty confusing. But like I said, it's a long story,"

"Then do tell us the shortened version," the blonde girl from earlier interrupted.

"Ory, this is my sister, Rebekah,"

"Pleasure," she held out her hand and they shook firmly. "So, what's the short story behind you and Marcel?"

Oryeth quickly explained the situation to them, the summoning, the torture of the witches and the deal she made with Marcel. Klaus and Rebekah's expressions were neutral as she spoke.

"Am I making any sense here?" Ory sighed, biting the inside of her cheek.

"A demon following the orders of a plain old vampire," Rebekah shrugged. "Well you're the first demon I've met in my lifetime and I've got to say, you've set the standards pretty low. If you're as powerful as you think you are, why don't you just slaughter the lot of them and then be done with it?"

Ory glared at Rebekah, but she answered her anyway, "Because if I fulfil my purpose, I'll be sent back to my own realm. And, to be honest, I'd rather stay here..." The looks on the sibling's faces made Oryeth feel frustrated. "I didn't expect you to understand…"

"What I don't understand, love, is if Marcel is supposed to be keeping peace with the witches, why he ordered an attack on them this evening?"

Oryeth was stunned into silence for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah was smirking as she nodded towards the other corner, sipping a drink in her hand.

The demon turned swiftly, watching as Marcel grabbed Thierry by the neck and push him against a pillar. "Excuse me," Oryeth told the Original siblings, her eyes fixed on the events unfolding before her.

"Whoa, not here!" Diego said, pulling Marcel away from Thierry.

"Marcel, we need to talk!" Oryeth's breath was quickening in rage. "Klaus just told me you ordered an attack on the witches… is this true? Did you… break our deal?"

"Ory, please, can we talk about this later?" Marcel begged. His vampire friends were surrounding his protectively, even Thierry.

"No. We're talking about this right now." Oryeth demanded.

Marcel sighed, "I really hoped that it didn't have to come down to this."

"What are you –?" Oryeth began to question him but he muttered a few words under his breath and there was a sudden rush of darkness that consumed her. The abruptness didn't allow her any time to fight back and she felt her body go limp and fall into someone.

~()~

"Seal him up, and let him rot." Marcel's voice rings in Ory's ears, causing her head to pound.

"Wh-what happened?" she whispers to nobody, but Marcel's sensitive ears pick up on it.

He walks over to her. Ory can see that there are some vampires sealing Thierry up in some wall of cement and bricks.

"Everything was gonna work out just fine, Ory. All you had to do was remain blissfully ignorant to the witches."

"I don't… understand…" she tries to stand up but there are chains holding her feet, wrists and neck. "Marcel! Let me out!"

"I'm sorry, Ory, but I can't trust a demon." Marcel crouches down so that he's eyelevel with her. "Hannah did a great job in keeping you out of the Cauldron this afternoon. If only you hadn't started fraternizing with the Original family, you would've been none the wiser about the events that transpired."

Oryeth felt a hot rage surge through her. "I would've found out eventually, you know,"

"But it would've been too late. See, I've had my girl Davina working on a spell to sire you to _me_. A few more days and everything would've run smoothly. Now, I've got to keep you locked up down here until the spell is complete."

Marcel got up to leave, Oryeth pulling desperately at her chains. She figured there was some sort of spell on them that prevented her from using her demonic gifts. "Marcel! I swear I will kill every single one of your friends for this!" Oryeth cried out, her chains rattling noisily.

The vampire smiled back at her, "I don't think you will, since the next time you're out of those chains, you'll be sired to me."

Oryeth continued to tug at her shackles, furious with herself for trusting him. Since the day she arrived on this beautiful Earth, she has only met horrible people. _Just my luck_.

**A/N - I told you I was horrible at updating :( I'm sorry it's taking me a long time. I really have no excuse except that I'm too lazy to type up all my ideas... But I'm grateful if you are still interested in this story! I'm probably going to change a few facts and stuff because I honestly don't remember every detail of the season now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review/Favourite/Follow! I love you all :)**


End file.
